Kakashi's NightMare
by obliviousninja
Summary: Kurenai & Asuma break up. Kurenai looks to Kakashi for comfort. Will this 'friends only' relationship become something more? OC in 3 chapter, may show up on other chapters. Rated T for safety. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Naruto fanfic ever! Yay! Im not a splendid writer but I do my best. I hope everyone who gets the chance to read this enjoys it. Review if possible. Thanks!  
Rated T for safety,  
_Thoughts in Italic. **Dreams in Bold/Italic.**_ (Actions in brackets).  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I wish to.

* * *

**Kakashi's Nightmare  
**Chapter 1

_**"Berries and creame, berries and creame, Kakashis a little lad that loves berries in creame! Berries and creame, berries and creame, Kakashis a little lad that loves berries in creame!" **_  
Kakashi awoke to pitch blackness and sweat pouring down his face. His pillows and blankets lay on the floor beside him. _What a dream..._ he thought to himself as he rubbed his temples and tried to recall his nightmare.  
_Ugh.. I was on an A ranked mission on some island surounded by miles of ocean. Naruto, Sakura and I were being held captive. Wait- where was Sasuke? Oh yeah, he had managed to get away, somehow. Kurenai, Shino, Kiba and Hinta were being held captive too. This wacko demon woman had us tied to stakes. I remember she looked just like that girl in 'Icha Icha Paradise' (snicker) She untied me and took me to a seperate room, it was dark at first and I could feel ickiness under my feet. My eyes adjusted and I saw that there was a white substance covering the floor, then I realized it was creame, like the kind you eat with pie. Before I knew what was going on, these minitures of the demon woman that had captured us came out and jumped on me, tackling me to the ground. Once agian I was tied up, only this time there were 4 stakes in the floor that each of my limbs were tied too. The mini-demon-women started to pour crushed berries all over me, they were dancing in a circle and singing "berries and creame, berries and creame, Kakashis a little lad that loves berries and creame!" over and over agian. I heard the screams of Naruto, Sakura, and the rest of the people in the other room.. just when I thought I couldnt bear it anymore, Kurenai walked in! "Kakashi, Ive finally got you to myself. Your fate is in my hands and for the rest of my life- you will be my toy!" She was the evil-wacko-demon-womans master! Kurenai had always appealed to me but.. this was a little much, I mean- berries and creame? The mini-mes started to sing and dance agian as Kurenai bent over me and pulled out a knife... and then I awoke.  
_Kakashi wiped his brow, adjusted his mask and layed back down on his bed. _It was just a nightmare..._ he thought as he drifted back off to sleep.

Soon morning came.. and so did training his pupils.  
Kakashi dressed and headed out to the training grounds.

"HEY KAKASHI!" a voice called from somewhere behind Kakashi. Turning, he saw Kurenai waving at him, "Wait up!"  
"Kurenai! I usually never see you out and about. Whats going on?" Kakashi smiled down at Kurenai. The breeze blew her hair agianst her face, making her looking even more stunning than she already was. Her eyes were bright and clear, yet so mysterious. _Gosh, shes beautiful.  
_"I was just wondering what you were doing tonight, maybe if your free youd like to go out to dinner or something?"  
_..Im dreaming. Im so dreaming. There is no way this woman could be talking to me..  
_"Um.. Kakashi?" Kurenai waved her hand infront of Kakashis masked face, "Your drooling..."  
...(blink)...(blinkblink)...  
"Oh! Yes! I would like that.. alot. But, um- what about Asuma?"  
Kurenais face droped, "Forget him. That fool means nothing to me! Now, are you coming or not?!"  
_Oh snap.. It seemed like Kurenai and Asuma were so in love. Hm... he and Jiraiya always did get the best chicks. I guess something happened. (smirk) OH WELL!  
_"Yes! Of course.. Ill meet you at the ramen shop tonight at 7."  
"Great! Well, Ive got to get going, Im already late- my students are probally wondering what happened to me." Kurenai said as she turned to go, "Later, Kakashi!"  
"Later!!" ..._Babe..._

Kakashi arrived at the training feild 10 minutes later. It would have been earlier if he wouldnt have been thinking about Kurenai...  
"Kakashi-Sensai.. your LATE! AGIAN!" Sakura said when she spotted her teacher, "We do this agian and agian.. gah! Your killing us, here! And then wh-"  
"Shuuuut up, Sakura." Sasuke interupted, "You talk to much..."  
"I-Im sorry Sasuke." Sakura mumbled.  
_Shes such a suck up to him.. puppy love. _Kakashi looked around, Sasuke was looking around like there was no tommrow, not that it would matter to him, while Sakura stared at Sasuke, drooling over his oh-so-hot looks. As for Naruto, he was no where in sight.  
"Wheres Naruto?" Kakashi asked.  
"Ah, well- you were so late he fell asleep over there by that tree." Sasuke nodded toward a figure laying in the grass.  
"Heh. Well, wake him up. We dont have time to waste!!"

-3 hours later-

"Ugh.. your a slave driver!"  
Naruto collasped in the grass, dramaticly. Sakura and Sasuke sunk down to the ground beside their team mate. The four of them had been training for the last three hours with out stoping for a break.  
"Owwww! My legs are killing me!" Sukura complained, rubbing her legs.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You two are wimps."  
"HEYYYY! I AM NOT A WIMP! YOUR THE WIMP!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up.  
_Here we go.. _  
"Well guys, have fun deciding whos the '#1 wimp'. Im going to get ready for my date tonight."  
"What? You have a date?!" exclaimed Sakura.  
Nodding Kakashi waved to his students and started to walk toward his house.  
At 7 that night he would get to sit and talk all he wanted to one of the most beautiful ninja in all Konohagakure.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of "Kakashis Nightmare".. Please review!  
Ill update as soon as I get a chance. Promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it!  
_Thoughts in Italic. __**Dreams in Bold/Italic.**_ (Actions in brackets.)  
Also, the only thoughts Ill usually ever put in this fanfic will be Kakashis. If its someone elses thoughts then Ill make sure I put whos they are. Dont want anyone to get confused, now do we?  
None of this stuff is spoilers- it all made up! Please dont think anything that happens here actually happens in the actual manga/anime.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I wish too.

* * *

**Kakashi's NightMare  
**Chapter 2

Kakashi looked up into the night sky as he shut and locked his door. A full moon shown bright and stars twinkled. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Kakashi started walking toward the ramen shop where he was to meet Kurenai.

He immediately spotted his date upon arrival. She wore a one peice low cut, sleeveless maroon dress and black high heel shoes. Her hair was down around her shoulders as usual and her head-band rest on her brow. _Im so under dressed. _Kakashi looked down at his apparel. He wore black baggy pants, a sleeveless muscle shirt, a pair of black and white tenni shoes along with his usual mask and gloves. _I should have got Sakura to help me pick something out.. Kurenais going to think Im a slob. Aw man..  
_"H-hey Kurenai." he said as he sat down beside her.  
_She even smells beautiful!  
_"You know... your 20 minutes late." Kurenai tapped on her glass for a refill.  
_No way! _"Are you serious? I could have swore my clock said 6:45 when I left my house and I am NOT a slow walker."  
Kurenai started laughing, "KIDDING! Ha! Kakashi you should have seen that one eye of yours, it grew bigger than Narutos ego."  
_Ive never seen her like this.  
_"Heh. You had me going there for a minute.. should we order?"  
Kurenai nodded, "Yeah."

After debating on what to get and placing an order, Kurenai and Kakashi sat in scilence.  
_I need to say something. GAH!!! What do I say?! I cant believe Im feeling this shy around a woman Ive known most of my life...  
_"Sooo.. Kurenai.." Kakashi shot her a quick glance out of the corner of his eye, "Tell me whats been going on lately."  
A smirk appeared upon Kurenais face, "Do you really want to know about my daily life or do you just want to know the details about Asuma and I?"  
"Ugh, Kurenai. I dont want to make you feel uncomfortable or pressure you to talk about something thats still a touchy subject. I... just would like to know if you and him are seperated? It would feel ki-"  
"Its okay, Kakashi." Kurenai interrupted, her voice had a harsh tone to it and her eyes had lost their brightness. A look of suprise and hurt spread across Kakashis face.  
"Im sorry.. forgive me." she continued, smiling once agian.  
"I'll tell you what happened..."  
The cook placed two bowls of ramen infront of the couple.

"Two weeks ago Asuma proposed to me, you probally guessed that I immediately said yes. He took me to a hill that over looked Konohagakure on a full moon and popped the question. From that very second on I began to make plans for my future. I guess every girl does that.." Kurenai paused, a tear formed in her eye as she recalled all the things that had happened over the last few weeks. Sighing she continued, "I had every detail planned. From the wedding day, to the honeymoon, to our house, to kids, to everything! It all seemed so perfect until four nights ago. My whole future, everything that was within reach just came crashing down... I was walking home from Kibas house, every month or so I give my pupils parents an update on their progress, that was the soul reason I was out that night. I walked by a house, I dont remember what street I was on or what the house even looked like.. all I remember was I heard Asumas voice inside along with a young womans voice. I told myself that it wasnt Asuma, but the more I listened the more I knew that it was my fiance'- and he was with someone else. I guess my ninja instincts set in, something told me to make sure before I busted into the house. I crept up a window, there was only a lamp on but it was enough light to see. Asuma was laying on a couch... h-he-"

Kakashi placed his hands over Kurenais. Tears began to stream down her face.  
"Come with me back to my place, out of the public?"  
Kurenai managed to croak an "Okay" As they got up and started walking toward Kakashis house. He slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.  
They walked along in scilence, not looking where they put their feet, just walking.  
Suddenly two figures blocked the way. Kurenai frooze. Kakashi looked up. A young tall blonde stood beside a man. A cigarette was between his lips, Kakashi could see the glint of a leaf village head-band in the moonlight.  
"...K-Kakashi?"  
"ASUMA!!!"

* * *

Ill get the next chapter up A.S.A.P!  
Be sure to review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Readers: Thank you so much for the reviews youve given me! You all are much appreciated. I tried to make this chapter interesting and enjoyable. Once again I thank each and every one of you for your reviews. If you have any questions feel free to lay them on me.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I wish too.

* * *

**Kakashi's Nightmare  
**Chapter 3

"...K-Kakashi?"  
"ASUMA!!!"  
The tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Kurenais eyes were locked on the blonde headed girl, it seemed as if she was hypnotized by this stranger.  
A moment passed.  
"Well, its certianly is a nice night, isnt it, Kakashi?" Asuma said, looking at the ground.  
"Yeah, it sure is." Kakashi shot a glance to Kurenai. Her eyes were cold and hard as they moved back and forth between the young blonde and her former fiance'.  
"Um, dear, shouldnt you introduce your friends?" the blonde asked Asuma, her arm moved around his waist as she cuddled up agianst him.  
_DEAR?!?!  
_"Ah, yes." a nervous smile appeared on the ninjas face, "Forgive my rudeness. Teruha, meet Kakashi and Kurenai. Kakashi, Kurenai meet.. Teruha."  
_This isnt good..  
_"Aw, well!" Teruha clearly had no clue about Asuma and Kurenais engagement. "It sure is nice to finally meet you both! Ive heard so much about yo-"  
Three ninja stars suddenly lay at Teruhas feet. Kurenai took a step forward so the two womens faces were only inches apart.  
"Like what?" her voice was cold and harsh.  
_I knew this wasnt good!  
_Terror flooded Teruhas face, she took a step back nervously, bumping into Asuma, who was now standing directly behind her.  
"I-Is there a problem?" there was a quiver in her voice.  
A smirk appeared on Kurenais face, she raised her eyes so that they were directly looking into Asumas.  
"No, not at all."  
That was it. Kakashi knew it was time to step in, "Come on Kurenai. It was nice meeting you, Teruha. Later Asuma." Taking Kurenai by the arm, Kakashi lead, well- more like pulled, her the rest of the way to his house.

"Why in the heck did you have to pull out ninja stars?!" Kakashi asked as he slammed the door behind him.  
"WHY?! Why do you think?" Kurenai plopped herself on the couch and patted the seat beside her, "I have yet to finish my tale, Kakashi. We dont have all night."  
Kakashis smirked. _Unfortunately._  
The masked ninja took a seat, prepared to listen.  
"Now, where was I? Oh, I crept up to the window to see Asuma laying on the couch with that- SKANK on top of him. Dont get me wrong though, they werent naked. It was still disgusting, though. I backed away from the window and ran. When I got to my house and I took out a bottle of sake. The last thing I remember about that night was opening that bottle and taking a loong drink." A sigh came from deep within before she continued, "When I woke up the next morning, I felt someone shaking me and calling my name. I opened my eyes and saw Asuma hovered over me. My first reaction was to smile but then I remembered what I had saw the night before. I hadnt undressed so I still had all my gear on me. I pulled out my kunai knife and held it to his throat. I was so mad... I felt like killing him then and there, but then I realized he didnt know that I knew he was cheating on me. 'I saw you last night' I told him. I dont think Ive ever seen him so pale before. 'I can explain' he said. So I let him go ahead and explain. He then told me that Teruha was a therapist and he was in a therapy session."  
Kakashi chucked. _That sounds like Asuma. Making up lame excuses for things that cant be excused.  
_Smiling, Kurenai continued, "When he saw I didnt believe him, he gave in and told me the truth. Apparently they met a few days after he purposed to me. It was supposed to be a one night stand, but he liked it so much he kept coming back for more. Asuma swore he would break it off, but I just couldnt believe him. Hes hurt me before, but never like this. I told him I didnt want to see him for awhile, I needed sometime alone, to think things over. I wasnt done with our relationship!! Asuma suddenly got angry.. Ive never seen him that mad. He grabbed the knife from me and stabbed it into the wall. Then he pushed me to the floor, held my arms above my head and straddled me.. I thought he was really going to kill me. He said 'Dont bother seeking me out anymore'. I remember his eyes staring into mine and a shiver going down my spine. Before I could blink he was at the door, the last thing he said to me was.. 'I have a new bitch now'."  
Her lips kept silently said those words again. Closing her eyes she finished her tale, "And he was gone."  
Lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes, Kakashi said, "You have me now."  
The sparkle returned to Kurenais eye, "Thanks." she whispered.  
The night drifted away as the two fell asleep together on the couch.

Kakashis mask had slipped down farther than he liked when he awoke. He looked down at the young woman next him.  
_She looks almost like an angel. _  
Pulling up his mask, Kakashi got up gently- making sure not to wake the sleeping kunoichi. He headed into the kitchen to find breakfast.  
_I never would have thought Asuma would ever do something like that. _Kakashi grabbed a box of cereal, a spoon, milk and a bowl. A noise behind him interrupted his breakfast-making concentration. Turning, he saw Kurnai in the door way of the kitchen. _What a mess! _Her hair was sticking up everywhere, the dress she wore the night before didnt exactly look like a dress anymore and her headband had fallen from her forehead to her neck.  
"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Kurenai asked.  
Kakashi shook his head, too stunned to speak.  
"Great! Thanks!"  
_Oh. My. Gosh. SHES TAKING A SHOWER IN MY HOUSE!!! I really should have took 'research' lessons from Jiriaya...  
_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
_Who could that be?  
_Kakashi opened the door to see his three pupils glaring at him.  
"Kakashi-Sensai, we were supposed to meet 3 hours ago!!!" Sakura growled.  
"Ugh... Ill be out in a min-"  
"Nope!" Naruto pushed his way through the door way. "Today we are training you! Here. At your house."  
Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the collar and put him back outside the door. "No. You three have to leave. Now."  
Sasuke raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Is it because of the shower I hear?"  
"NOW!!"  
Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura flinched. "OK!" they said in unison as they turned to leave.  
"Dont be late tomorrow!!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder.  
Kakashi headed back into the house.. to enjoy the day._

* * *

_

I know that was lame.. Im sorry!  
Here are somethings I want to point out:  
Theres now an OC (odd character) in this fanfic. I got the name 'Teruha' from the biographys on (awesome site by the way).  
If your wondering how Kakashis nightmare is ever gonna tie into the story. Well.. be patient! I promise it will!  
L8ers! Remember: Keep those reviews coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Forgive me for the time you had to wait. I'm so sorry!  
_**Dreams in Bold/Italic. **__Thoughts in Italic. _(Actions in brackets).  
Rated T for safety.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I wish too.

* * *

**Kaksashi's NightMare**  
Chapter 4

_Three hours late. Aw man. This being late thing is really getting bad. And Sasuke hearing the shower running wasn't the best thing that could've happened either. Ive gotta get my mind off of this woman and back in the game. (sigh) But shes just so... amazing. Her eyes, her hair, the way she walks, the way she talks, her voice, the way she acts when shes ang-  
_"Hey Kakashi?"  
Snapping back to reality, Kakashi turned toward the voice. _Aw hell. _Kurenai stood in the bathroom door way wrapped in nothing but a towel. Her hair was stringy and dripping wet with water, it made her look just oh-so-sexy to Kakashi. The blue towel came up to her thighs, covering up not enough..  
"Do you have something I can slip on?"  
"Y-yeah. Suure."  
_This is too awesome! _Kakashi hurried to his room and grabbed a pair of black boxers and a white T-shirt.  
"Sorry I don't have anything um.. better." Kakashi said shyly as he handed the clothes to the near-naked woman.  
"No, no! This is great! Thanks!"  
"Heh.." His eyes looked up and down her body as she turned to go into the bathroom. (smile) _Lovely._

KNOCK...  
KNOCKKNOCK

_AGAIN? Damnit! Those kids better have a damn good reason..! _Kakashi rubbed his temples. _I think I have the most worrisome team in all of Konohagakure. _Mumbling, he flung open the door to see Iruka standing in his doorway.  
"Iruka."  
"Hey Kakashi, I saw your team walking around town a few minutes ago so I thought I'd stop by to see if your alright.." An innocent smile rested on Iruka's lips as he looked up at the Copy Nin.  
_I guess it is weird for my team to be roaming around town when I'm usually training them for hours each day. I didn't realize people would take notice. _Biting his lip, Kakashi thought about how to handle this situation. _Having a young woman stay the night over your house, even if it wasn't meant to happen, just seems wrong_... He didn't know how the towns people would take it if they knew about this whole.. deal. But Iruka.. he was a great friend. _I dont want to lie to him. I know he can be trusted.. _Kurenai's face popped into Kakashi's mind. _I can't tell anyone with out talking to her first.. she should be the one to tell.  
_"Something came up. I'm fine." He replied in a flat voice.  
"Ah" Iruka raised his eyebrow's, he could sense something was going on. Seeing no reason to push the matter farther, he decided to let it drop. "Well, I'm glad your OK. Lets just hope that Naruto can stay out of trouble for the rest of the day... (smile) Later."  
Kakashi could hear Iruka chuckling as he shut the door.  
Sighing, he went into the kitchen. It was almost 10AM and he had yet to have breakfast. Kakashi reached for a box of cereal but thought better of it. _Oh, I bought a pie at the Leaf Village Bakery yesterday.. (snicker) Cereal, psh. Pie! _He opened the fridge and let out a sigh. There in the top shelf set a homemade blackberry pie topped with creame. _Oi. Heaven._

-2 minutes later-  
(munch munch munch) (munch munch)  
"Whohw, fis isf sum gweat pfie!"  
"Ha ha. It must be cause your eating it like you haven't eaten in a year!" Kurenai said as she came up behind Kakashi.  
Swallowing, Kakashi smiled. "So, what now?"  
"Hm? Ah. Well, actually.. do you mind if I say here awhile? It feels so odd going back to the place where he and I spent so much time together..."  
Kakashi sat down his plate and slipped his arms around Kurenai. He put his lips to close to her ear and whispered "Stay here as long as you want.."  
Their bodies were so close, they could hear each others heart beating, They gazed into each others eyes, for minutes on end.. Kakashi lifted his hand and slowly traced the outline of her face with his fingers. Kurenai shut her eyes for a moment, a single second. She suddenly felt lips upon hers, granting her with a loving kiss that sent a shiver through her body. Keeping her eyes closed, Kurenai put her hand on Kakashi's cheek. In that moment she realized that there was no mask where it usually would be.  
_'He took his mask off just to kiss me.' _Kurenai thought.  
His lips moved themselfs away from hers and when she opened her eyes the mask was back in place.  
"..Thanks Kakashi..." She whispered.  
Smiling, he replied, "Anything for you.."

* * *

Agian, Im so sorry for the delay fo this chapter.  
If the next chapter takes as long, you can.. chew me out.  
Meh, thanks to all of you that have been patient with me!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dreams in Bold/Italic. **__Thoughts in Italic. _(Actions in brackets.)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I wish too.

(A/N: Okay, my story is going the oppisite direction of where I intended it to go. I cant seem to bring it around to the damn nightmare. Yes, I am lame like that. . Sooo.. heres what Im doing: any readers who have ideas, suggestions, etc. send me a private message and I may incorparate it in here. Eh, do you know how lame I feel for just typing that? Heh. Wait till I post it.. Anyway: Anything would be much appreciated and of course, you shall get credit for your ideas. Oh, yeah. Thanks for the reveiws! D Yay!!)

**Kakashi's NightMare**

Chapter 5

Days passed and soon it was going on a week that Kurenai had been staying at Kakashis place. He hadnt been late for training anymore, no. If he hadve then 'Woe is me, Beware the wrath of team 7'. Heh. No one in town had found out about Kurenai staying at his house.. yet. They had discussed

it of course, just like Kakashi had wished would have already happen when Iruka showed up at his door way. She had stated that if someone found out there may be an up roar. So, they decided to keep it on the 'down low'. Kakashi was enjoying Kurenais stay, but not because of her sex appeal and the affect it had on him, but because he had found there was more to her than he had thought.

"Kakashi?" Kurenai was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of ice cream late one afternoon. Both of the ninjas had just got home from training their teams and had set down to rest before they ate dinner. "Have you ever thought about getting married?"  
_What the..  
_"Nope."  
"Really? Why is that?" A look of surprise appeared on Kurenais innocent face.

Rubbing his chin, he replied, "Well, Ive always thought that marriage would be a distraction. Im an Elite Ninja. I cant really afford a distraction." He left out the part that he began to think that AFTER Rin.  
_Guess I dont have to ask about her.  
_"I see." The young kunoichi studied her empty bowl of ice cream. "Even if you were in love? Youd still think it was a distraction and never consider it?"  
_. . . . . . . .  
_"I dont.. I dont really know, Kurenai."  
"You cant let what happen to Rin eat at you forever."  
"W-hat? What did you just say?"

Her voice was low, harsh, and cold. "Just drop it."

_How does she know that its eating at me? Cause its not.. _(frown) _ITS NOT!!_. _She has no right to talk to me that way.. _(clenches fist) _Who am I fooling? It IS eating on me. Ever since Kurenais been staying here, Ive seen Rins face everywhere I looked. Ive never really let that woman go. Never.. How could I? I see her face when I close my eyes, when I turn around, when I glace at a mirror.. Its as if she wants to tell me something. _(sigh)

Kakashi rose from the chair he was sitting in a headed for the shower. "We'll fix supper when I get out.."

Kurenai nodded.

Kakashi hadnt been in shower five minutes when the there was a knock at the door.  
"Who could that be?" Peeking out the peeping-hole, Kurenai saw the face of Iruka looking back at her. Chuckling she opened the door.

"Heelllloo Iruka!"

"Hey...Kurenai?"

Grabbing his wrist, she pulled him in the door. "You look surprised to see me."

"Well," Iruka looked at the floor for a split second, then back at her, "I am."

"Hm, dont be. Kakashis house is like a gathering place. Hes in the shower now so- I guess youll have to talk to me for a bit. Remember when we used to come here ever Friday night an...  
_'Wow, shes talkative.' _Iruka thought to his self as he watched her go on and on, not noticing he wasnt responding. '_Shes never been like this around me.'  
_"So, how long have you been here?" Iruka asked.  
"Um.." Her face went pale. "A while."

"Oh." raising his eyebrows, Iruka lean forward and whispered, "Is something going on?"

"WHAT? N-nooooo. Neever! Have you hit your head or something, Iruka? Cause seriously, why would you think that? I mean.. whew, no. Nothings going on."

_'Liar!!' _thought Iruka.

Sighing Iruka let the subject drop, just in time.

"KURENAI!!"

There was Asuma standing in the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I wish to. However, I do own this plot.

**Kakashi's Nightmare  
**Chapter 6

Asuma glared at the kunoichi with such intensity you could feel it.  
"We need to chat. Outside. Now." He said, taking a step forward.  
Kurenais eyes widened. "No Asuma. I dont want to 'chat' with you. Please. Just leave me alone."  
Asumas face turned red. "OUTSIDE, KURENAI!" he yelled.  
Iruka stood. "Thats enough, Asuma."  
"I agree Iruka, thats quite enough." said a voice. They turned to see Kakashi in nothing but a pair of black boxers and his mask. "State your buisness, Asuma. Then get out of my house." Kakashi spit Asumas name out like it taste bad- which made Asuma even more furious that he already was.  
"Why are you here, Kurenai? Why are you in Kakashis house?" he voice sounded concerned but still hateful just the same.  
Kurenai didnt answer, instead she looked at the floor. Iruka and Kakashi now stood behind her, side by side, ready to defend, if it should come to that.  
"Answer me.." he growled.  
She stood, tall and proud, "Because... because I love him!"

* * *

Oi!! I bet you werent even expecting that, eh? Its short I know but.. ITS DRAMATIC!! And I love cliffhangers (hehe). Remember to leave me a review and tell me what cha think!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, okay, Heres chapter 7. I got it up as soon as I could! Things are getting kinda busy around here with the new semester and junk. School is my excuse for not updating. Eh, lame- I know. Enough talk!! Here we go!  
_Thoughts in Italic. _(Actions in brackets.)  
Disclaimer: I own this plot, bucko!! I dont own Naruto, nor the characters because if I did, Id be outta this cheapo place. Ha!**

* * *

**

Kakashi's NightMare  
Chapter 7 

"YOU WHAT?!"  
"SAY WHAT?!"  
"You...whaaa?"  
Kurenai had managed to shock three ninjas a once. Asuma looked like he was about to have a heart attack he was so mad. A little purple vein stuck out of his red forehead as if it were saying "Woman, shut up before I go crazy on you." Heh.  
Iruka stared in disbelief. Even though it was Kakashi and Asuma who the confession affected, it was Iruka who needed Kakashis hand on his back to keep him steady.  
As for the Copy Nin, on the outside there was no emotion. He was blank, kinda cold, kinda peaceful. But on the inside it was a whirl wind of feelings.  
_WHAT THE HELL? Am I going deaf or something cause I know, yes I KNOW, I didnt hear that right. I mean.. she couldnt have said she loved me TO ASUMAS FACE. (_smirk) _Noooo! Im dreaming! IIIImm dreaming! Hellooo? Kakashi? Wake up, damnit. WAKE UP!! (_pinches self) _Ah, shit. I guess Im awake. OH MY GAWD!! So, she loves me..  
_"Asuma" Kakashis voice was flat, "youve got your answer.. now get out of my house."  
Asumas turned and looked a Kakashis with cold eyes. Actually it was more like a glare than a look. Oooi, eevil.  
"I want the woman."  
_He addresses her as 'woman'?_  
"Get out."  
"I want the woman."  
_Stubbron ass hole.  
_"Get out before this gets dirty."  
"I want.. the bitch ass woman."  
_Son of a bitch.  
_"You asked for it."  
Kakashi took a swing at Asuma, knocked him right smack in the jaw.

(A/N: Uh, this shall be a fist fight. Not a ninja- Imma- whoop- your- booty-with- my- jutsu- fight. I think fist fights over chicks are more romantic.. and fair.)

Asuma staggered backwards, "Ah, no you dont!" Taking a running start, he tackled Kakashi. Both men wrestled on the ground, like a rolling ball of flesh.  
Asuma knee'd Kakashi in the stomach.  
Kakashis punched Asuma in the eye.  
Asuma returned the punch with a punch to Kakashis rib cage.  
Kakashi knee'd Asuma and punched him at the same time.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Tsunade stood in the door way with her hands on her hips, "Are you people loony? Fellow Ninja punching fellow ninja? Ah, hell nah."  
Kurenai stood up and walked over toward the 5th Hokage. Iruka stayed where he was, since he was pinned in a corner by the 2 men fighting.  
"Lord Hokage, you came at a really bad time." Kurenai said.  
"Uh, no.. I came at the perfect time!" In three moves of her body she had Asuma and Kakashi separated on different sides of the room and Iruka out of the corner standing beside Kurenai. "Now. I come over to borrow some mo(cough)ney(cough). But I see theres something more going on here. So, SPILL IT!!"  
Fear swept over everyones faces... Tsunade can be scary.  
Iruka slowly took a step forward, "Lord Hokage, it was a love quarrel.." he whispered.  
Tsuande turned her head slowly, with raised eye brows she looked at Iruka, "Is that so? Lemme guess.. Asuma cheated on Kurenai. Kurenai found out. Kakashi welcomed Kurenai with open arms. Asuma got jealous when he found out so he came to get her. Kakashi told him to leave. Insults where exchanged. The two men fought. Pffft, its a classic love triangle."  
_No way.  
_"It was obvious, Kakashi."  
_What the hell? Can she read my mind?  
_"You had a surprised look on your face, thats how I knew what you were thinking."  
_Crazy old woman.  
_Tsuande rolled her eyes, "Asuma, youve did enough here already. I dont even know what youve done and I know its enough. You two shouldnt be fighting. Not now, not ever. YOUR NINJA BROTHERS FOR PETES SAKE!! Come on, child." grabbing the 'child' by the collar of his vest, she marched out the door and slammed it behind her.

-2 seconds later-  
"ILL BE BACK FOR THE MONEY!!"  
(slam)


	8. Chapter 8

Heres Chapter 8!! Enjoy and REVIEW...please.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I wish too.

* * *

**Kakashi's NightMare  
**Chapter 8

Iruka left soon after Tsuande did, he claimed it was to make sure Asuma was alright, but we all know that it was to leave to two lovers alone. Smart move, Iruka.  
After he left there was nothing but silence. Kurenai sat on the couch, hands clasp together between her knees, silent. While Kakashi sat on the floor, leaning back against the wall, deep in thought.  
_I never thought Id have to fight over a woman. She said she loved me.. What am I to do? I feel like Im betraying Rin in some way or another. I dont even know how. With these feelings distracting me, if the village was attacked today, I wouldnt be able to do my job.Kurenai wants more than a live-in room mate. She said so.. she wants to get married! _(A/N: referring to the 5th Chapter) _  
_Suddenly a sweet voice rang out 'So marry her, Kakashi.'  
Kakashi looked up at Kurenai. _That couldnt have been her, she hasnt moved an inch and..that wasnt her voice.  
_'Its me, Kakashi. Dont you remember?'  
_Rin?  
_(laugh) 'Yes! Dont be frightened.. not that you ever would be. Ive came to tell you something youve needed to hear for a long time.'  
_Rin.. show yourself. Please. One last time.  
_'No, Kakashi. Just listen to my voice.'  
_. . . .  
_'You feel like you are betraying me, correct?'  
_SO YOU READ MY THOUGHTS??  
_'Just this once. (giggle) Should they be monitored?'  
_Oii..  
_'Your not betraying me, Kakashi. Infact.. it would make me very happy if you and Kurenai stayed together and maybe even got married. I know this sounds odd coming from me but the fact is.. Im..'_  
Dead?  
_"Yes. So, I guess I came to say follow your heart..(giggle) It will lead you places youd never expected! Goodbye.. Kakashi.'  
_Wait! Rin!! _(silence) _Follow my heart.._

"Kurenai?"  
The kunoichi looked up.  
"Will you marry me?"

* * *

Heh. Once again: Review, please dear readers. 


	9. Chapter 9

This will be the last chapter of 'Kakashis NightMare'. Thank you for bearing with me and reading my fanfic as it was (slowly) updated. Also, this chapter will be told from Kurenais point of view and very short.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I wish too.

* * *

**Kakashi's NightMare  
**Chapter 9

_The look on my face must have told it all. I was stunned. This ninja, this man, that I had admired for so long had just asked me to marry him after a most unorthodox confession of my feelings from him.  
Ive known Kakashi all of my life. Never once did I think hed purpose to me. Never once did I think Id ever leave Asumas side. Never once did I desire to be in a situation like this.  
__Hm..  
__Asuma, my dear, it never should have ended this way. It never should have went this far. Not one of us will ever be able to look at each other in the same way again. We were once lovers, so close to being united forever, but neither one of us realized that ever thing was hanging from a thread. Everything we ever knew disappeared right infront of us. I wonder that youll do now.. with out me.  
__Im sorry Asuma.  
Theres a man across the room from me whom I discovered I love.  
__Goodbye_

"Yes, Ill marry you Kakashi."

_And that was that.  
Two months later we had a wedding right in the leaf village town square. Iruka was chosen to be Kakashis best man and Shizune was chosen to be my brides maid. People from every nation came to celebrate with us!  
__Ah yes, Tsuande DID come back for money. It turned out Jiriaya and her had a bet on who could drink the most sake in one hour. Lets just say she lost and we had two 'unknown' ninjas around town..with nothing but their head bands on.  
__Oi.._

_As for me and Kakashi, we are happy as can be! _

And so, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
